Oooey, gooey, oozing, irresistible chocolate!
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Just another chocolate craving...


Title: Oooey, gooey, oozing, irresistible chocolate!

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: Jak and Daxter aren't mine (sad puppy eyes). How much I wish they were, they aren't so don't go and sue me…coz I have no money… Oh and Naughty Dog rulez! Love their games!

Rating: PG (contains low level language)

Genre: General, Humor

Game: Jak II. During anytime in the game.

Summery: Gooey, delicious, sticky, rich, smooth, creamy, milk, pure, slimy, mouth watering, melts in your mouth and perfect chocolate!

Enjoy!

* * *

I walk through the streets. They were dirty, rotten, smelly and full of homeless people drowning in their poverty. Stupid Baron! I thought as a kicked an old can and it's metallic shell rattled across the concrete. He could at least clean up the city once in a while.

Cold wind rustled my orange fur. I shivered. I wish I had pants. A nice pair of brown… no blue-no green pair of pants. Not wool because it itches my skin. Boy that will be something. Maybe after this war is over I see if I can find a tailor that can fix me a pair of specially made Ottsel pants.

I headed my way back to the hideout. I was bored, Jak had gotten himself injured as usual. Always showing off his _heroic_ skills. Though he'll never get that _I'm_ the hero and _he's_ the sidekick.

The large door with the underground resistance symbol on it slid open, to reveal a smaller door. I rolled my eyes. Why does it have the resistance symbol on it? Why doesn't the patrolling guards see it and suspect something? It's like a big billboard saying 'The underground is over hear you stupid muscle head!' and miraculously they _still_ don't know where it is.

Geez, what a world Jak and me landed into.

I headed down the stairs and pass the bunks. In one of the bunks Jak laid there sleeping off his tiredness. He got attack by a large Metal Head. I thought I was going to die but Jak's quick thinking saved us both and the sucker ate some real metal. Isn't good to have a great sidekick?

A big grin passed my face as I saw Torn scribbling some notes on paper. He looked like he was concentrating real hard. He hadn't noticed me either.

Perfect.

I jumped on top of his pile of work and at the top of my lungs rang, "Hey Torn! What's the next big gig you're cooking up?"

Torn was surprised at the sudden movement but soon was recovered by a twist of rage. His tattooed face was twisted in anger and his mouth into a snarl. He bangs his fist onto the table and leaned close to my face.

"Get off the table RAT!" he growled

"Make me asshole" I retorted showing I wasn't afraid of him

"I will if you don't get your scrawny ass off this table!" he almost screamed

"I'm only asking what your doing" I tried to play innocent

He bit his lip and growled. He didn't know what to say to that in the heat of the moment so with the back of his hand he batted my off the table.

"I was planing an important attack on the Baron. I sware if I didn't think Jak was a good chance against him I would have killed you long ago!" he threatened

I landed hard on the cold floor. I had suffered more rough handling that that so a simply stood up and shook it off as if it was dirt. I rubbed my fur clean and gave a cheeky smile to show him he hadn't fazed me one bit.

"Well you can't kill me so until then, you should be a little nicer" I rubbed it in

He growled. I could have sworn that I heard his teeth grind.

"I will make your life HELL!" he spat

"Yeah blow out of the other ear" I shooed him away

He shook in anger but remained silent. I walked over to Jak to see how he was. He was quietly snoring, his blue tunic was off and there was a bandage around his stomach. I heard Torn growl from behind me. I turned and saw him walk out.

"Where you're going?" I called behind him

"None of your damn business rodent" he spat and headed out the door

"A nice goodbye would be in order!" I yelled behind him hoping he would have heard

The metallic door shut behind him. Only Jak's deep breathing was heard in the quiet room. Nothing else to do until Jak got better I jumped onto a bunk next to him and curled up. I never did that before until my change. It feels comfortable and so…right. Man I really need to change back. These animal instincts are really getting…

I was off to sleep.

* * *

I felt hard but pleasant feeling beneath my feet. I opened my eyes and saw the strangely cool sun shone on my face. I brought my head down at eye level and looked around. I gasped, as I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Chocolate.

The whole town was the irresistible ooey, gooey, oozing chocolate. Everything was chocolate. The poles, pavement, buildings, water, homes, trees, grass…everything! Every single existing thing was made of the brown sweet stuff! I saw people. The people were chocolate also!

"Please don't wake me up!" I prayed

I happily skipped around. I hadn't had chocolate for… oh well I hadn't had chocolate for a long time. I took a bite out of the building. Pure chocolate melted in my mouth, my mouth watered and together they when smoothly down my throat.

My stomach danced at the new food and rumbled for more. A large child grin was printed on my face. I danced from building to building, tree-to-tree, wall-to-wall, Krimzon Guard to... well, Krimzon Guard. Just the sweet taste of chocolate melted on my tongue.

Even the trash tasted sweet like chocolate. All had the milky flavour, pure, rich, creamy…delicious. I'm glad Krew wasn't here because he would have picked this place clean…instead of me.

I grabbed chocolate with my small Ottsel hands and it practical melted in my warm hand. It felt sticky and gooey and cool. I licked it up not caring what a mess I was in.

I finally reached the port. I gasped as my eye lit up like a Christmas tree. The water…well it wasn't really water, it was fudge chocolate! It's brown waves rippled through the harbour sloshing in its milkiness. I was hypnotised.

"Must have chocolate!" I said in a trance and dived in

The cool thick sticky mud rushed up to meet me and enveloped me in its haven. I burst through the surface and gulped a mouthful. It was extremely rich, creamy and sticky… it was heaven. In a child's delight I swam through its thickness gulping and eating it as I go.

Nothing could ruin this! This was Heaven! Haven City has changed its name to Chocolate Heaven City! I'll be king and they'll all will give me chocolate and I'll have my women and my chocolate fill swimming pool.

Yep! Nothing can possible, ever, EVER ruin this dream…

* * *

"WAKE UP!" a voice screamed

I jolted awake with my heart racing a million miles per hour. I wildly look around and saw Jak sitting up looking at me with concern. He looked better and seemed well enough.

Well so much for NOTHING to ruin my chocolate dream.

I growled and folded my arms into a pout. He tilted his head sideways and looked at me oddly, "Are you ok Dax?"

"NO" I growled

"Oh…what happened?" he asked puzzled

"I was having the most wonderful dream about…chocolate!" I continued my voice turned from anger to a light airy squeal.

"Chocolate?" He seemed dumbfound

"Yeah, you know the smooth, creamy, sticky, milky, rich, sweet…" I described as if I was in a dream

He held his hand up, "Yes I know what chocolate is Dax but why would you dream chocolate?"

"I dunno. Wouldn't you?" I retorted

"Sorry to wake you up then" he mumbled and turned away

A pang of guilt came. I shouldn't of have been angry with him because he woke up. Even through it was a nice dream he didn't know I was dreaming it. Only if he were inside my head and… we wouldn't want to go there! The poor tough guy failed at a mission and I guess this was another hammer swing on the nail.

I hopped on his left shoulder. He turned to me with a smile.

"Not to worry, I have dreams of chocolate all the time" I lied

"Really?" he asked looking for some kind of forgiveness

"Yeah really" I replied, "Are you feelin' better?"

"Yeah" he replied putting a hand on his tummy

He pulled on his shirt and fastened his Morph gun to his back. After he did this I rejoined him at his shoulder fixing my ears to spruce things up. At that moment Torn came in and looked at us both. His face was poker as usual.

"Great. I see you recovered. I want you to help Vin at the Strip Mine," he ordered

"Sure. Whatever" Jak replied simply in his tough voice and walked out of the door

I looked back and saw Torn. He saw me looking at him and gave me a rude gesture. I just poke my tongue back at him. He was still mad from before my small nap.

Jak hopped on to a nearby Zoomerbike. It sprang to life and he raced his way to the power station. I looked at all the bland dull colouring of the city and sighed.

I miss the world of chocolate.

* * *

**The End!**

I hope you enjoyed my delicious fic. Please review…I would like to know what you think of it. :)

Thanks to people who reviews. Its really encouraging.

Now if you don't mind I'm going to eat myself to death with chocolate :P 


End file.
